The One God Left Behind
by Deathbringer88
Summary: Valerie Evens and Severus Snape are two of the most unlikely people to be best friends and as they grow older they mostly fight to keep Valerie at bay from The Age's most powerful dark wizard, Grindewald for it was foretold that a Savoir, one of female gender and powerful, powerful magic will bring down the Dark Emperor and lead the Wizarding world into peace(full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

The one god left behind, chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first Harry Potter fanfic and I hope it is successful. Firstly I would like to say that I do not own anything but Valerie, the phrase/alias: The Dark Emperor and the plot. Secondly this chapter is written in 3rd person format, it will occasionally change throughout the story as Valerie gets older, and I will notify you every time it changes. Enjoy.  
**  
Brief summary:

Harry Potter was never the chosen one. He lived a normal wizard life with his parents. The chosen one was in fact a generation before Harry. The chosen one goes by the name of Valerie Evans, sister of Lily Evens.

In this case Voldemort was not a dark wizard. He as well as Valerie Evens, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Lily Evens, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Rubeus Hagrid and Peter Pettigrew were students attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All in the same year they fought through Love, Hate, and Broken Friendships but mostly they fought to keep the Chosen one at bay from The Age's most powerful dark wizard, Grindewald for it was foretold that a Savoir, one of female gender and powerful, powerful magic will bring down the Dark Emperor and lead the Wizarding world into peace.

Chapter one:

The cold night air comforted young Valerie Evans. She was deep in thought, trying to decipher her latest nightmare. It was dark out but here parents wouldn't notice if she left, nor would they care. To her parents Valerie was an 'accident' meaning she wasn't supposed to be born, so in her household it was really only about her two older sisters, Petunia and Lily. Petunia was a good two years older than Lily and Valerie who were born only minutes apart. Even though they were born so close, Lily and Valerie were two very different girls. Lily was a bright, cheerful girl and Valerie was a dark, serious one. Lily had shoulder length, flaming red, hair and Valerie had waist length, dark brown almost black hair. The only things that they had in common were their family members and the fact that they were both witches. Valerie was mostly ignored at home so she spent most days wandering around the forest and lake area.

This particular day Valerie hadn't been home in a week. She had been camping out in the forest. No one ever usually came into the forest so she was surprised to see an old man wearing funny yellow robes. He was an odd man, always carrying around a stick waving it around muttering odd things like 'Windgardiem Leviosar' and 'Expectopatronum'. Today the funny man in yellow was singing merrily and doing funny dances. He wandered through the forest then into town until he reached a pub; Valerie who was very curious followed him. He walked into the pub and greeted many other funny looking men in different coloured robes. They were all talking about something called 'The Coming of the Savoir'. Valerie kept her head down, but listened intently to the funny men's conversation. Finally after what seemed like a long time the man in the yellow robes left and Valerie followed.

He walked into an empty brick room and approached the brick wall opposite the door. He ran his hands over it until he came to a certain brick which he pushed against it slightly and it gave way. The wall opened out into a doorway and behind it was a town full of busy people in funny robes.

Valerie was so overwhelmed she stood frozen in place. The funny man in the yellows robes had led her to what seemed to be a village or a small town crawling with men and women whom Valerie realised to be witches and wizards.

~TOGLB~

Valerie wandered through the snow covered streets, gasping in awe at all the witches and wizards bustling about on their daily routines. Then a certain shop caught her eye. It was one of her favourite kind of shops, it was a bookstore. Valerie had always found books comforting with their smell and the way the words played back in your head and the way the pictures flickered in your head like a movie. Pushing open the paint peeled doors of 'Flourish and Blotts' the welcoming smell of books gushed over her, egging her to walk forward. The shop itself was comforting, with shelves as high as the roof and plump, pillow-stuffed couches with books piling around them.

Shelves labelled 'First years' caught her eye. Flicking her eyes over each book title, Valerie noticed the odd titles she picked one particularly dusty blue book labelled _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch. _It was a book all about transforming, or 'transfiguring' in this case, items or human into other things. When Valerie placed the book down she noticed the shop was almost empty and the sky outside was slowly turning dark. Soon the last of the customers left and Valerie returned the book to its place. She exited 'Flourish and Blotts' with one thing on her mind, She was definitely coming back._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

The one god left behind, chapter 2: first friendship.

Valerie sat on the seat of an abandoned park swing. The park actually had occupants about five minuets ago, but they left after getting absolutely no response from their favourite punching bag, Valerie.

From behind the safety of a dying poison ivy bush, a young boy with pitch black hair and ragged clothes watched Valerie. She looked up at the sky and sighed.

"You do know that I know your there right?" she asked. The young boy who was about the same age as herself emerged from behind the dying bush, looking down at his feet sheepishly. "It's okay, I don't mind. But if you want something you can ask me." She added noticing the boy's look of slight discomfort.

"Never would I have thought that such a neglected child could be so polite." The young boy said but instantly felt horrible for it, you could see that on his face. "I'm sorr…" but Valerie cut him off,

"No it's totally fine. I don't mind about being called a neglected child. It is after all, what I am." He smiled weakly at her.

"I can relate to you... In a way." He said suddenly.

Valerie laughed, "Do your parents dislike you too?" She asked. The boy shook his head. Next to him was an apple tree. He picks and apple, held it in his hand tightly and then let it go. It didn't go plummeting to the ground as Valerie would have thought; it was suspended in mid-air spinning wildly until it was one red blur. The young boy blew a lungful of air at the apple and it, ever so slowly, floated to Valerie. She stretched out her hand and plucked the apple out if the air.

"So-so I'm not the only one?" She asked, her voice filled with glee.

"No." The boy said.


End file.
